


Dreamed of this

by tigragrece



Category: Gundam & Related Fandoms, Zeta Gundam
Genre: Drabble, Falling In Love, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:40:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27979752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Relationships: Char Aznable/Amuro Ray
Kudos: 1





	Dreamed of this

Char was thinking that Amuro was one good guy and not one bad guy.  
When he becomes Quartto he began to know him more and the hate he had for him has been a little off he was more thinking he begun to like him.  
And fight with him at his side was just so good.

They were celebrating one victory and they were so close that his lips have been on the forehead of Amuro.  
And then Amuro kissed him.

"I dreamed of this" say Amuro and he kissed him again

Char didn't hate him anymore, he had one new life here where maybe he could be happy now.


End file.
